eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kingbirdy/7-22-11 meeting chatlog
Kingbirdyok, so, soa, first topic of the meeting? *4:45Sonofapolloback *first topic... *what have we got so far *what we still neeed to do from the lastmeting *4:47Kingbirdyall that was left till later for the last meeting was combat *4:47Oblivion26hm...well, i think we did almost everything from the last meeting, besides the money which im gonna finish and the combat *4:47Kingbirdy1v1 combat I set up Forum:Sparring for *4:47Sonofapollook *4:47Kingbirdyits like the training forum *on CHB *large scale combat I think we may end up working with Flame on *4:48Sonofapolloyes ok *4:48Oblivion26yeah, he's had some good ideas *4:48Sonofapollowhat about missions? *4:48Oblivion26though i think me and king should combine our ideas *4:48Kingbirdymissions? *oh, right *4:49Sonofapollodid you get onto that? *4:49Kingbirdyf**k, I forgot about that... *4:49Sonofapolloits okay, we can talk about them today *4:49Oblivion26hmm....well, missions could be like mini quests *or just like a quest only without a prophecy *4:51Kingbirdyyeah *just assign an objective *and maybe get a group *and have fun *4:52Oblivion26yeah *4:52Kingbirdylike, maybe for the empire an objective would be to go... *burn a crop field, maybe *4:53Oblivion26and for a varden, maybe steal a dragon egg :d *:d **:d ***:D *Sonofapollo has left the chat. *Sonofapollo has joined the chat. *4:53Kingbirdy***:p *4:53Oblivion26XD *Sonofapollo has left the chat. *Sonofapollo has joined the chat. *4:53Sonofapollothat could work either way *4:54Oblivion26yeah, ok, a varden objective would be like capture an enemy commander, or destroy an outpost *of the emire's *4:54Kingbirdyyeah *so should we let people make their own objectives *or have a list *or both? *I say both *4:54Oblivion26I think we should have both *like a basic list, and let people think of more from there *4:54Kingbirdyalright, sounds god *good* *Sonofapollo has left the chat. *Sonofapollo has joined the chat. *4:55Kingbirdynext topic, I guess *4:55Oblivion26ok sono, next topic? *Sonofapollo has left the chat. *4:55Oblivion26uhh, is he gonna keep poofing? *4:56Rid3r98probably *4:56Kingbirdy^ *so next topic, getting users *we've gotten most of the users I think we'll get off of CHB *Sonofapollo has joined the chat. *4:56Oblivion26I know sono's page is good, but we should have a flashier main page *4:57Kingbirdyso maybe start getting in to the community of inheritance wiki and shurtugal *4:57Oblivion26like the HP one or the CHB one *4:57Kingbirdythat too, ob *4:57Sonofapolloyes we should *4:57Kingbirdyour main page is no good (no offense, soa) *soa, I need you to go in to the appearance settings in your preferences, and change the wiki's skin to custom *4:57Sonofapolloi was gonna say we need to get affliates too, so we can expand the wiki *4:57Oblivion26^ *4:57Sonofapollothat was gonna be the main theme *but yeah, its not great, i cant do front pages* *4:58KingbirdyI can *I just need you to do the skin thing *I put some stuff in there *to give us some neat box things *in wikia.css *and it will only work with custom theme *4:58Oblivion26like CHB? *4:59Kingbirdyno, like [[]]w:c:skulduggery *I made the front page over there, as well *4:59Oblivion26that looks pretty good *though, i think we should have an interactive map *5:00Kingbirdy? *5:00Oblivion26like on avatar wiki *5:00Kingbirdythat would be intensive as f**k to do *5:01Oblivion26http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Map_of_the_World_of_Avatar *5:01Kingbirdyoh, that's easy to do *its just a map with numbers on it *5:01Oblivion26right *just for links *cause people aint gonna remember all the different towns *5:02KingbirdyI thought you meant interactive as in a javascript thing with clicking on cities and stuff *5:02Oblivion26nooo *thats way complicated *5:02Kingbirdyyeah *5:04Oblivion26have people even done that? *5:04Sonofapollowell, thats not a HUGE issue... *wed need to consider which wikis well affliate with *5:04Oblivion26well HP and CHB definantly *both are similar to eragon *and users from both wiki's are most likely to accept *maybe the Kane wiki too.... *5:05Sonofapollowe could try affliating with CU wiki, when ange comes back. case sh#es likeley to join *5:05Oblivion26CU wiki? *Ohhh, yeah *5:06Kingbirdywhat about the most important one? the eragon wiki! *5:06Oblivion26and maybe the PJDF wiki too *ohh right XD true *5:07KingbirdyI'll give you an affil with skulduggery wiki *5:07Oblivion26we should ask the guys on the eragon wiki and Shurtugal *5:07Kingbirdyidk if shurtugal would *but I dont see why the eragon wiki wouldnt *5:07Sonofapollook, so who'll do who? I will do the hp rp one, and the cu chat *i mean, cu one *5:08KingbirdyI'll get eragon *5:08Oblivion26ill ask Shurtugal..or maybe Kane...idk *5:08Kingbirdyask kane *5:08Oblivion26I will *5:08Kingbirdywe should work till we're a bit bigger to ask shurtugal *I *5:09Oblivion26yeah, ok *5:09KingbirdyI'm sure they get affil requests all the time *5:09Oblivion26probally *5:09Kingbirdyok, anything else on the agenda? *oh, one thing *5:10Oblivion26yes king? *5:10Kingbirdyonce you approve a claim *you need to do two things *5:10Oblivion26add the char on the money list? *5:10Kingbirdywell, before you approve, you need to check their user level *yeah, money list *5:10Oblivion26obviously check user leve; *level *5:10Kingbirdyand if its a new user, put them on the list *5:10Sonofapollook *5:10Oblivion26ok *5:11Kingbirdyoh, I was thinking about something *it seems a lot of users dont like the user level system, and dont want to make a char *Narutofreak0 has joined the chat. *5:11Narutofreak0ikr *5:11Kingbirdyso maybe start all users at level 1, or maybe even 2? *5:12Sonofapollohmm *5:12Narutofreak0then whats the point of level1 *5:12KingbirdyI mean, no one seems to realize that the chars get promotions *well, the soldier does *but then, the average person isn't very bright *5:12Oblivion26so screw level zero and just have a level one *5:12Kingbirdythen again, that could be our safeguard against stupid people *5:13Narutofreak0yes *but most people are so......... *5:13Oblivion26^ *5:13Narutofreak0i dont really see the point *5:13Kingbirdyidk, maybe just merge level one and level zero *yeah, I'll do that *5:13Narutofreak0that........ *5:13Kingbirdyany objections? *5:13Narutofreak0could work *5:14Oblivion26ok, i agre *agree *5:14Kingbirdyok, done *5:15Oblivion26ok, next topic or thats it? *5:15Kingbirdythink that's it *5:15Narutofreak0yeh, limits on char *5:15Kingbirdywhat, a number limit? *5:15Narutofreak0maybe........ *5:15KingbirdyI think we'll just make it a case by case *if we think they can handle it, give it, if not, dont *5:16Narutofreak0i mean, there are exactly 2 empire char *5:16Kingbirdyno, there are more now *5:16Oblivion26yeah,m i think people should have a limit on chars for each side *5:16Kingbirdymaybe *5:16Sonofapollohmm *5:16Oblivion26cause people keep making chars for the varden *5:16Kingbirdybut each of us only has one or two chars total *5:16Sonofapolloits true *5:16Narutofreak0im making a rd *2 balance things out *5:17KingbirdyI'm going to make a soldier or something *5:17Oblivion26naru, u already have a ridr *rider *5:17Kingbirdyoh yeah *one rider limit *5:17Oblivion26im making an Empire commander *5:17Kingbirdyok *I think I'm going to make a soldier as well. empire somthing, at least *maybe shade or magician *idk *5:18Narutofreak0it was supposed to come out as 3rd *5:18Kingbirdybut, meeting finished? *5:18Oblivion26i think so *5:18Kingbirdyok, I'll take the chat log and post it up Category:Blog posts